The Wrong Crowd
by bratzluvr97
Summary: Edward and Bella meet at a party, and within three days, they're head over heels in love. But what happens when Edward is forced to move because of a job opportunity his dad got and comes back after a whole year to find Bella in the wrong crowd? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story, sooo plz review and favorite!! I hope you like it!!**

BPOV

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Be-_

I practically slammed my hand onto my alarm clock. Ugh. Today was my first day of High school. Notice I said _my_ and not _the_. That's because I had just moved here to live with my mom, Renee, on the 14th of January. I used to live with my dad, Charlie in Texas. As you probably put together by now, my parents are divorced.

I had been living with my dad since my parents realized that their marriage was a mistake. Which was right after the honeymoon. So, I've lived with Charlie since I was born when I decided that I would actually like to know about the woman who gave birth to me. The day I told dad was not a pretty day.

I ran downstairs to find Charlie on the couch watching sports drinking beer.

"Dad, I wanna talk to you about something." I said.

Charlie got up from the couch and looked at me. To be honest, we looked like we were about to have a showdown or something. We were both looking at each other with a curious expression mixed with fear standing in the middle of the living room. I laughed a little remembering what commercial was on in the background._ Monster truck rally, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!! In Houston, Texas!!_

I began nervously, "Dad, I want to move to Forks with mom. I want to spend time with her, to see what she's really like."

"Absolutely not." He said as he was getting back to the couch.

"And why is that? You can't keep me away from her forever, you know", I objected, while following him

"She never wanted to see you before, why would she want to now?" Charlie said

That hit a nerve. He was always telling me that Renee never wanted anything to do with me. I always refused to believe that. But right now, He had a point. A very small point, but still a point.

"I know your gonna be mad at me, but I looked up her email, and I asked if it was ok that I move up there."- I said slowly-", and she said that she would absolutely love that."

Now this got him mad. I could practically feel the heat he was giving off as his face reddened with anger.

"Who gave you permission to contact your mother after I specifically told you not to?" He said surprisingly calmly after his face decreased a couple shades of red.

"I'm sorry dad, but I just want to know who she is before I start high school."

I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

"Fine. You stay there until you graduate high school." He said after a couple of minutes.

"Thank you daddy!!! I'm gonna go book tickets for next weekend right now!!"

He said 'sure' before moving back to that ragged couch. I hope he'll get rid of that couch by the time I graduate.

By the time I finished dwelling on the day that possibly changed my life, I was headed out the door to face my own personal hell called high school. My mom was already gone because she teaches a preschool class that starts _very_ early.

As I started walking, I started to feel a _teensiest _bit excited. Even though, I was terribly shy and quiet, I did inherit some of my mom's 'people person' traits.

I finally got to the school parking lot. I purposely got here a little earlier so that I could get all of my papers and stuff.

When I walked into the first building that I was pretty sure was the office, I was greeted by a nice looking old woman whose nametag read 'Mrs. Cope' .She had red hair tied into a neat bun and a purple sweater. She immediately looked up as I walked in.

"How can I help you today?" She asked

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan-"

"Oh! That's right! You're the new student! We've been expecting you!" She interrupted rather excitedly.

She gave me a handful of papers and explained that I was to get each card signed by all of my teachers and return it by the end of the day. I thanked her and started for the door. As I walked out, I noticed that now there were some students arriving. I sat against the brick wall right outside the office sorting out the papers.

_**BAM!!**_

I jumped as I looked up and saw a rather tiny girl with spiky black hair looking down at me with an ecstatic expression on her face.

"Hi! I'm, Alice Brandon!"

She reached her hand out, and I thought she wanted to shake my hand. I was wrong. She pulled me up suddenly, and I screamed very quietly as she started to shake my hand.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

"I saw you sitting down here, and didn't recognize you, so I figured that you're new. Am I right?" She asked eagerly

I nodded, unsure of what to do at this very tiny, but very powerful little pixie like creature. She helped me with my papers and walked with me inside the building as the bell rang.

"Let me see your schedule." She said

I handed her a sheet of paper and she took it, inspecting it closely as if it were the most important thing in the world.

I jumped again when she squealed of excitement.

"We have all of the same classes!!"

I looked at her, shocked. I'm not sure someone like me could handle this much energy in such a little person.

"You're pretty quiet and jumpy, aren't you?" She asked with a laugh

I laughed with her as I nodded. From that day on, Alice and I were as close as best friends could get. It turns out, she lives right next door to me, and we both had windows that we could easily get in and out of.

_1 Month later_

"Alice! Hurry up and get your ass out of bed!" I screamed from my window. I was almost done getting ready for school, while Alice was still in her bed. She had a test to study for, and had an 'all-nighter', thus, causing her to be pretty tired. I shut my window and ran downstairs.

We had about 30 minutes until school started. But it takes 15 minutes to walk there. I ran across the yard and knocked on Alice's house's door. Esme opened the door, and let me in without saying a word. Esme was like a second mother to me, even if it's only been a month since we were introduced to each other.

I ran upstairs to Alice's room, and swung the door open to find Alice running around like an idiot screaming 'Tank top! Tank top! Gotta find that tank top!!"

Obviously, she didn't hear me come in until I dropped to the floor laughing my head off. Now she noticed me, and scowled at me, still running around look for that tank top. I walked to her pink and green bed and held up a bright pink tank top. Alice completely ignored me as I just sat there, holding up a tank top while Alice was screaming her head off looking for it. I thought that I should just make feel her happy, so I just threw the tank top on top of her dresser, and she finally noticed it.

"Finally!! I've been looking for it for like ever!" She screamed as she carefully put the tank top on without smearing her make up. Then she put on a black cover up with a pink and black plaid pleated skirt.

"Are you ready _now_??!" I asked, annoyed

"Yes, now come on!" She said as she pulled me out of her room while grabbing her backpack as well, and headed for the stairs. We ran down the stairs, and out the door as we said 'Goodbye' to Esme.

My first four bells with Alice flew by, like they always do on Fridays and all of a sudden, we're headed to the cafeteria. I wasn't really hungry today, and neither was Alice. We sat down next to our friends, Rose and Angela.

"Bella! What are we gonna wear to the Valentine's party that Ben's throwing at his place tomorrow night??" Alice asked

"I honestly didn't know there was gonna be a party…" I replied sheepishly

"How could you now know about it?? It's like a totally awesome party, with hot guys and sexy outfits and stuff!!" She squealed

"Ugh. Alice, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not into that kinda stuff?"

"Aww, come on Bella!! I really wanna go to this thing!" She pleaded

She pulled out her puppy dog eyes, knowing that I couldn't say no to them.

"Fine, but DO NOT go overboard with my costume!" I answered reluctantly.

Knowing Alice, she would ignore my condition and make me look like a total tramp.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now I'm thinking of you wearing….."

I ignored her rambling on and on about what I was wearing, because, honestly, I didn't want to know….

_Tomorrow afternoon before the party_

"Okay, Bella go shower, now!!" Alice commanded as she came upstairs with Rose.

I knew better than to not listen to Alice when she was in 'Demanding mode'. I hopped in the shower and immediately relaxed as the hot water ran down my back. As I was washing out my strawberry conditioner, Alice was at the door telling me to hurry up. I quickly dried off and changed into a pair of boy shorts and a white tank top and went to my room prepared for the torture that was about to come.

I quickly went into my room, brushed my hair while it was still dripping wet and plopped down on the bed, waiting for instructions from Alice and Rose.

"Bella, you'll be wearing this dress with these shoes. Now change." Alice ordered

I changed quickly, but decided to wait last minute to put on the shoes. God know how many times I'd hurt my two best friends while wearing heels. After I threw the dress on, Alice started to blow dry my hair, while Rose was trying very hard to put on some make-up on me. When Rose was finally finished, Alice started to curl my hair and put it half up. By the time I was all done, Rose was putting on her make-up, and Alice was changing.

When I looked into the mirror, I gasped. Wow. Alice actually mad me look _pretty_. Maybe even-

"Beautiful" Renee whispered, coming out of nowhere.

I was wearing a deep midnight blue dress that came to my thigh, with silver strappy heels with gorgeous sparkly blue makeup on my eyes. My lips were a very light pink color that was glossed.

"Bella! We all know you're beautiful, but we're late enough, now come one!" Alice said, snapping my out of my shocked expression. I felt pretty good, until I saw what my friends were wearing.

Rose was wearing a very tight silver dress that came to the middle or her thigh with a diamond right below the V neckline, and she also wore strappy silver heels, but a slightly different style. Her blue eyes stood out brilliantly on her smokey eyes. Her hair was straighter than I thought possible, framing her face beautifully.

Alice was wearing a bright purple dress that came to her thighs, also and tied around her neck. Her grey eyes were remarkable with the bright purple eyeshadow she was wearing. She, also, had strappy silver heels. I wonder why we all wore silver heels tonight….

"Ok, come on, Bella!!" Alice squealed. I'm beginning to feel ordinary next to theses two, even after my 'makeover' as we started to walk through the neighborhood to the house of the party.

After around three blocks, we finally made it. My jaw dropped. I didn't even know we had a house this big in the whole _town._ It looked like a mansion, to be honest. Especially compared to my house, which was 3 blocks away.

As we started up the steps, I could hear the music blaring loudly and see all of the lights that were being reflected, from the window. As soon as we stepped inside, I thought we were in a club or something.

This place was filled with people grinding against each other to the beat of _Shake It _ By Metrostation, and people making out, and I swear I saw some people headed upstairs to do God knows what. I started making my way to the wall towards the back of the house, but before I could even move, Alice dragged me to the dance floor with Rose.

"Come on, Bella!! This'll be fun! I betcha' we can get a rise out of some guys over there, don't you think?" Alice screamed over the music, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Alice, you know I'm not here for that, and you know you forced me here" I tried to speak over the music, but was unsuccessful.

"I can't hear you! The music's too loud!" Alice screamed.

I just shrugged and walked away, back to the spot I was originally headed for. I leaned back against the wall and watched everything around me. _So this is what high school parties are like. Sick perverts trying to get in innocent girls' pants, and a whole bunch of drinking._ As I was taking everything in, a tall boy with blonde hair and washed out blue eyes came over to me.

"Having fun?" He managed to say over the now playing, _Please Don't Stop the Music_ By Rhianna.

"Not really." I said, shaking my head.

"Well then why don't I show you how to have a hell of a time?" He whispered in my ear. I could definitely smell the alcohol in his breath. He tried to grab my ass, but he didn't know that I took karate lessons back when I lived with Charlie, since he was the Sheriff of town, and was out often, leaving me home alone, so I shoved my knee into his crotch, and watched him curse and walk away, in pain.

Alice saw what just happened as I looked at her with a smug smile on my face. She came over here, and I explained what happened.

"Damn. Bella's gots some skeels." She mocked. We've only been here for half an hour, and she's already drunk. Good thing we walked here.

She walked away, looking for the bathroom. I continued to look around the place, and saw that a few guys were checking me out. I couldn't help but feel flattered and disgusted at the same time. Flattered that they think I'm hot, disgusted 'cause they're not.

Just as one of them started to walk towards me, a random bronze headed boy came over and dragged me by my hand to what I think was the back door. As soon as he touched my hand, I felt electricity course through my veins, but didn't flinch. I just thought that he shocked me.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing?!" I asked furious, as I finally got to look at him closely. He was beyond gorgeous. He was tall and lanky, but muscular and boyish. He had the most beautiful emerald eyes I had ever seen. I swear I could get lost in his eyes, but his velvet voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, and I just saved your ass from that pervert who was headed towards your way." He said in a calm, yet annoyed voice.

I couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words.

"You think that's funny? He was gonna-"

"I'm sorry, My name is Isabella Swan, and I was just laughing at your choice of words." I interrupted, still laughing as I said this.

"Isabella. That's very pretty."

"Actually, I'd rather you call me Bella." I said, smiling.

"And thank you from saving me from that jackass." I said as I looked up at him through my lashes. I started to walk away, but I felt that same jolt of electricity as he grabbed my arm and spun me around. Since I was taken by surprise and was wearing heels, I fell, but right before my face hit the pavement, two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up.

I stared at him, shocked. Literally. He immediately let go of my waist.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you go to Forks high school?"

I just nodded, unable to form any words because of his emerald eyes that captured me.

"Then I guess I'll see ya round." He said, back away from me and then turning around before I could thank him. I jumped when Alice and Rose came out of nowhere, jumping and squealing. Yup, they were wasted.

"Omg, Bella! You just talked to like the hottest guy in our school! Do you realize that that was _Edward Freaking Cullen_??" Alice squealed.

I slowly nodded my head as I just realized that someone as hot as him just made conversation with me, the new girl who was as ordinary as could be. Rose and Alice decided that we should head home before the alcohol took it's toll on them. I agreed quickly, and soon we were headed back to my house. What a night this has been….

**I really hope you guys liked it!! Check out my profile for the pix of their dresses!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, but Alice's last name is supposed to be Brandon. I was just too used to it being Cullen, so I didn't realize what I was doing....Anyways, enjoy!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Once Rose, Alice, and I got to my house, both of them ran upstairs to the bathroom probably to puke their guts out. Renee looked at me, and immediately I knew she wanted answers.

"We came home early, because they felt sick after they tried the shrimp." I said.

I was pretty impressed that I came up with that right on the spot. It felt good that I could think of such a good excuse, but a part of me hoped that I would never be in this position again, but knowing Alice and Rose, this was only the beginning of sneaking out, wild parties, and skin tight outfits.

"Well, okay. I already called their parents to see if they could spend the night, but I didn't think you guys would be home early…." Renee said nervously.

"It's fine mom, we'll find something to do in my room. I'm gonna go tell them, and get some extra blankets and pillows." I said as I walked upstairs.

As I was walking towards my room, I could hear them in the bathroom panting from all of the vomiting. After I explained to them that they were gonna spend the night, they finally started to get better, although they did have killer headaches already.

"Hey Bella, you have some clothes for us to change in, right? 'Cause I'm definitely not wearing this to sleep." Rose asked.

"Yeah, definitely. Let me go get you guys something." I said, walking towards my dresser.

I threw both of them tank tops and some shorts. While they were changing, I set up the blankets and pillows on the floor. Once they came out, they dropped and fell asleep right when their heads hit the pillows. I tried to hold in a laugh as I headed downstairs.

"Hey, mom, are you doing anything tomorrow?" I whispered, not wanting to wake the girls up.

"Uh, yeah. Actually, I was gonna go shopping with some friends and stuff. You don't mind staying home right? You can go anywhere you want, as long as your safe." She said, a little louder than me, but not enough to wake anyone.

"Sure, I don't mind. What time are you gonna get home, so I can start dinner?"

"Around 7." She said, motioning me to come upstairs to her room.

I followed her into her room, and sat on the bed while she changed in the master bathroom.

"Okay, well night mom." I whispered while walking to my room. I faintly heard a 'night sweetie' as I stepped around my insane friends to the bed.

"Bella! Bella!! Wake up sleepy head!!" Alice screamed. How is that damn pixie up this morning after drinking all that alcohol last night?!

"What do you want Al! I'm trying to sleep! And aren't you supposed to be having a hang over??" I said groggily.

"Yes, but I have my own secret recipe hang over cure smoothie, so both Rose and I are up, brighter than ever!"

I was never exactly the morning person. I threw a pillow at Alice, but she yanked the sheets from me, and I finally started to get up.

"Finally, You're up! Did you know that you talk in your sleep? And who's this green eyed God that you keep mentioning??" Rose asked as she came in, wet from the shower probably.

"Oh, nothing, nobody!" I replied a little too quickly.

" Spill, Swan!" Alice said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me down to the kitchen with Rose following close behind.

"Nothing, I guess I was dreaming about Edward Cullen." I mumbled the last part softly, hoping they couldn't hear. From the looks of their faces, they did.

"You were dreaming about _Edward Cullen_?!" Rose screamed.

"Maybe! Okay, yes. My name is Bella Swan and I dreamt of Edward Cullen. Is there something I'm missing that is so important here?" I asked, irritated.

"Bella, Edward is the most famous kid in our school! His dad is Carlisle Cullen." Alice explained.

I stared at her in shock. I didn't exactly put together "Cullen' and 'Cullen'. Now that I did, I still can't believe that he talked to _me._ But then again, he only talked to me to save me from that pervert. But _why_ did he save me? Was he a generally nice person ,or was he keeping an eye on me? So many questions. I guess tomorrow I would have to pay a visit to the gossip queen in our school. _Jessica Stanley_.

I didn't realize that Alice was waving her hand in front of me until she pushed her hand forward onto my cheek.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?!" I questioned while rubbing my cheek.

"You weren't paying attention!" Alice yelled back.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about some things" I explained

After my friends left, I spent the rest of the day wondering about Edward, and what made me so interested in him. I'm not too boy-crazy in general, but for some reason, I just can't get enough of him.

_

* * *

The Next Day_

Today was another Monday, another day of school.

That's what would've gone through my head if I wasn't too excited about a certain Greek God with Gorgeous green eyes.

As Alice and I were walking to school, a car honked at us from behind, and immediately, both of us turned around to find a shiny silver Volvo headed our way. Alice and I just stared at it. As it came closer, I could see exactly who was in it. Edward Cullen.

For some reason, I couldn't stop staring. The most shocking part of it was that he was _driving _it. Then, I saw the only way that he could be driving it was that there was an extremely handsome man in the passenger seat probably teaching him how to drive. The man looked about mid-twenties with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes. This was no doubt Carlisle Cullen.

As it came to a stop in front us, Alice and looked at each other and realized that both of our mouths were open. Alice reached her hand out and shut my mouth at the same time I did with her mouth.

Edward rolled down his window, and looked at us with a smug smile on his face.

"Would you girls like a ride to school today? My father Carlisle is teaching me for Driver's Ed. I think it'd be nice to have two witnesses" He asked politely.

I just about died. But before I could, Alice opened her god damn mouth and agreed for the both us us.

Edward looked at me to make sure I was okay with it, and Alice secretly pulled my hair softly to make it look like I was nodding. Evil pixie.

As we got in the back seat, I stuck my hand out to Edwards dad.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen, my name is Bella Swan."

He shook it lightly, looked at Edward real quick, and then looked at me. I wonder what that was about.

"Why it's nice to meet you, Bella. And please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." I said. It felt kinda weird.

Alice did the same thing.

"Hi, my name is Alice Brandon. May I call you Carlisle?"

Carlisle tensed as he looked deep in thought for a minute before he shook Alice's hand slowly.

"Hello Alice, um, do you mind me asking what your mother's name is?" He said, hesitantly

"Uh, her name is Esme, do you mind me asking why?" Alice said, looking completely confused.

"Why no, I just thought I recognized the last name Brandon. Well, you three have fun at school today, and son, I hope you don't mind me driving your car to work. I never really thought through this whole 'you driving to school with me here' thing." Carlisle said sheepishly.

Whoa whoa whoa. Since when does a 15 year old have their _own_ car?? I looked at Alice and she was thinking the same thing.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I guess so. I never really thought this through either…" Edward said, as he blushed. He looked even cuter when he blushed, if that was possible.

Alice and I got out of the car as Edward and Carlisle talked a little bit more. Shortly after, both of them got out while Carlisle into the driver's seat and drove off. Edward looked very disturbed.

"Edward, are you okay, you don't look very happy…." I said as I put my hand on his arm, ignoring the electricity.

"It's fine, I'll see you guys later." He said, yanking his arm from my hand as he stormed off.

"I guess he's not a very morning person, now is he?" Alice said sarcastically.

"Alice, I think they fought over something that had to do with Esme." I suggested as we started walking towards the building.

"What makes you think my mother has anything to do with this?!" Alice asked, offended,

A few people started to look at us ,including Edward. I started to blush. Alice looked like she couldn't care.

"Look, we're gonna be late for class. We'll talk at lunch." I said sternly, dragging Alice's hand with me to English. She reluctantly followed.

Much to my displeasure, classes went by very quickly again. I'm starting to think Karma's on my bad side.

On the way to lunch, Alice started questioning me about this morning's conversation.

"What does my mother have to do with Carlisle??" This isn't the first time she asked. Actually, I think that's all she's been asking. Like I would know….

Walking straight, and not even looking at her, I replied.

"Why do you-"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I can't believe it. No. He can't possibly-

"Hellloooo?? Anyone in there?!?!" Alice said while tapping lightly on my head before she followed my gaze. She gasped.

There he is. Edward Cullen. Sitting at the table that we always sit in. It's a table for four. Alice, Rose, Ang, and I. For some strange reason, Rose and Angela were sitting with Ben. They looked at us, followed our gazes, and winked.

Alice and I slowly walked to our table, still shocked that Edward was sitting with us today. Apparently, everyone else was shocked too.

"Why hello ladies. Mind if I join you for lunch?" He asked politely.

We nodded, very very confused.

"I'm guessing that you're wondering what I'm doing here?"

I swear to God, he's a freakin' mind reader.

We sat down. Still unable to say anything.

"Well, I'd like to talk to you both about something. As Bella predicted this morning, I did, in fact, get into a fight with Carlisle, and it involved Alice and her mother." He explained.

"Now what the hell did you guys fight about that involved my mother?!" Alice defended, clearly past the shocked stage.

"And how did you know what we were talking about?!" I said.

"Well, you guys weren't very far behind." He said.

"You still haven't answered my question, Cullen." Alice pointed out. I could tell that she was curious, since she hardly ever called anyone by their last names.

"Okay, well-" Edward was cut off by the bell. It's official. Karma hates me _and _Alice.

As Alice stormed away ,I stayed behind saying that I forgot something.

I looked at Edward.

"Damn, now she's gonna be pissy for the rest of the day. Thanks." I said, blaming Edward.

"Look, how about I come over and explain everything after school?" He suggested.

"Fine. Meet me by the courtyard after school, and you can walk with us to my house. Luckily, Alice lives right next door." I said.

He nodded, and we both headed off in different directions toward our classes.

Sadly, Alice got sent home early because of an injury in Gym. She got so mad, she swung the racket so hard and wacked her shoulder. I walked her to the nurse, and Esme came to pick her up. Now I have to walk home with the Greek God by myself.

As I walked by the courtyard, I didn't see him, and I got hopeful. That is until I walked straight into him, and fell towards the concrete and had arms wrap around my waist. I had a major sense of Déjà vu as I got up.

"Whoa. You fall a lot, don't you?" Edward teased.

"It's in my blood to be clumsy, and I'm darn proud of it." As long as you're here to hold me.

"Where's Alice?" He asked.

"She got sent home early because she put all of her frustration on a racket and ended up wacking her shoulder somehow…" I explained as we both started walking.

"Oh. Uh…..Am I supposed to tell you and Alice at the same time, or do you want me to tell you to tell Alice." He asked nervously as we walked around the corner.

"Second choice. Besides, she'll probably kill me if she doesn't get answers soon." I replied.

"Okay, um, how do I start……"

"You could start with the beginning." I said playfully.

"Okay, then….Well. Does Alice know her father?" He asked.

I stopped.

"Bella?"

"Sorry, it's just. Alice mentioned that she and her mom never talked about him-" I gulped" –because they don't know who he is. Apparently, Esme had a one night stand or something, and after she gave birth, she got post-partum depression, and she kind of jumped off of a cliff, attempting suicide. Luckily someone found her, but after all of the surgery was over with, she couldn't remember anything but the fact that she gave birth." I said slowly.

He seemed to understand all of this. Even the jumping off a cliff thing.

"Well, Carlisle is Alice's father." He said after what seemed like an eternity.

"He freaked out this morning when Alice said that her last name was Brandon. He started freaking out completely after Alice confirmed that her mother's name is Esme. He said that he was absolutely positive it was her, because he only had one one-night stand in his entire life. Plus, Esme is a hard name to forget, let alone, a common name. So, technically, I'm Alice's adopted brother." He explained.

"You're adopted?" I asked, still trying to take everything in.

"Yup. My parents died from a car accident when I was 2. Carlisle was the one who tried to revive them, but sadly, he couldn't. He felt bad for me, so he adopted me. I've been living with him ever since." He said, sadly.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't know about your parents. Now, here's the real question. Should Alice and her mom know about Carlisle?" I asked slowly.

"I think I have a plan. I haven't discussed this with Carlisle yet, but what if you invited my and Alice's family for dinner, and we can sort all of that out then?" Edwards proposed.

"I think that's a great idea, but how am I gonna find a reason to invite you over? Or vice versa?" I asked.

"Well, I thought of that too. How would you like to go on a date with me?"

I stopped again. Man, this boy is good at making me do that.

" Uh. Are you asking me out to get our families together, or because you _want_ to ask me out? I need to know if this is a scam or not." I challenged.

"I wanted to ask you out the second I laid my eyes on you the night of the party. Especially when I heard that pervert was gonna try to get in your pants." He said the last part angrily. I was touched, in a really odd way.

"Well, then yes. I would love to go on a date with you." I said politely, as we stopped in front of my house. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that my mom was watching me through the window. I stood on my toes to whisper in his ear

" My mom is watching, just walk with me to the door, and follow my lead." I winked as I headed towards the door.

As I got to the door, I held his hands and swung it side to side like a love-struck little girl. He smiled his crooked smile, and followed my lead as I told him to. I could only imagine what we looked like as we stood there, on my porch, smiling like idiots.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Edward said, still smiling as he very obviously squeezed my hands. In return, I just smiled wider to hold back my laughter,

"I'll miss you." I said. Now this is gonna get interesting by the look on his face.

"I'll miss you more!"

I let a giggle escape my lips at how gay he sounded, not that I'd ever tell him, but he is soooo gonna get it tomorrow.

"I'll miss you more!" I said. After that, we spent about a whole minute fighting about who was gonna miss who more. I was about to burst into laughter when all of a sudden, Edward pulled my hands towards him as he kissed my cheek. He lingered a little longer than necessary, but I'm not complaining.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow morning kay? Meet me and Alice here. 7:30." I said. But as I looked into his eyes and got lost in them I didn't know what I was doing until I was on my toes and about to kiss him, but quickly remembered that my mom was watching, so I abruptly turned and kissed his cheek, blushed, and ran inside.

He stood there for about a minute before I pounded on the door from the inside to snap him out of his daze. He slowly walked away and down the road. I sighed, and turned around, only to find my mother up in my face with a very pleasant look on her face.

"Explain who this very handsome boy, that I just happened to notice you were with, is?" Renee asked eagerly.

I decided to have some fun with this.

"Oh, he's Edward." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well?!!?" Renee insisted.

"Well…..I was walking to class after escorting Alice to the nurses' and clumsy as I am, I literally ran into him. I fell, he helped me up, and then we started talking, and now I have a date this Friday." I said.

I quickly ran up into my room like a little school girl and started on my homework. After my homework was done, I ran downstairs to start dinner. Dinner was quiet. After the dishes were done, I went upstairs to go to sleep, when I heard a thud at the window. As I got closer I gasped aloud. Here he was, sitting on a tree branch at my window.

_Edward Cullen._


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

_**Previously-**_

I went upstairs to go to sleep, when I heard a thud at the window. As I got closer I gasped aloud. Here he was, sitting on a tree branch at my window.

_Edward Cullen.

* * *

_

I can't believe it. He's at my freaking window. _Edward Cullen is sitting outside my window._

He grinned, amused by my daze. I literally pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.

Clearly, he saw, because he grinned even wider. _That bastard knew what he was doing to me!_

When it started raining, he smashed his hand against the window, snapping me out of my daze. I opened the window to let him in.

_Holy crap. Edward Cullen is in my room. With me. Alone. _

_Awesome._

"What took you so long? I was about to face my doom on that son of a bitch branch out there. Then it started raining." He complained irritated. I smiled at his irritation.

"Well, next time you plan to climb up to my window, at least you could call first." I shot back

"Next time? You're already planning my next surprise visit? I don't think it works that way, Bella." He teased.

"I'm not planning it, I'm just suggesting that I be warned before I get a surprise visit." I said.

"Anyways, why are you here in the first place?" I asked

"Why Bella, I'm hurt!-" He put his hand on his chest in mock horror"-I thought you would appreciate me climbing that stupid tree." He said.

"You haven't answered my question yet, Cullen. Why are you really here??" I insisted

"I honestly just wanted us to get to know each other. If we're going on a date later this week, I wanna know who I'm going out with." He answered innocently

"Well, why couldn't we just talk at school instead of you sneaking around my room at night?" I challenged.

"Well, recently, the female population has been quite interested, but none of them get the message that _I'm_ not interested, so they tend to……suffocate me by gathering around me." He confessed, sheepishly, while rubbing his neck.

"Oh. Of course they would surround the Greek God…" I mumbled so low, I don't think he heard me.

"So, yeah….That's why I cam here. Plus, I wanted to get a look in your room. A room tells a lot about a person, you know?" He stated, while looking around the little room.

Nothing about my room was special, really. It was painted a light yellow that faded throughout the years that I had been living with Charlie. There was really only my bed, my table for my laptop, my guitar sitting in the corner, though I don't think he can see it from where he's standing, and then there was my closet. There weren't any pictures or décor on the walls, so I expected Edward to look disappointed, but I was wrong.

"Hmmm. This room reminds me of you." He said, still not looking at me in the eye.

Right when I was about to say something, he leaned down so that we were eye level, and he cupped my face gently.

"Simple in the most beautiful way." He whispered, his voice like honey, gazing so deep into my eyes, I thought-no, _knew_- that I couldn't escape.

I don't know how long we stood like that, but eventually the rain pattering stopped abruptly, and reminded Edward why he was here.

"So, ummm let's play twenty questions." He said nervously, letting my face go as he walked over to sit on the edge of my bed. He was looking at the floor as I was staring at him. He looked up and blushed. _Wow, he's even cuter when he's embarrassed._ I mentally slapped myself at that. Why? I have no clue. I vaguely realized that he asked me something.

"Sorry, what?" I said, back to reality as I sat down next to him on the bed.

"I uh, asked you what's your middle name?" He asked, obviously saying something other than what he just said.

"Marie. Yours?"

"Anthony."

"Cool, though you don't really look like an 'Anthony' to me. Anyways, what's your favorite color?" I asked, clearly enjoying the fact that I could really get to know him without any interruptions.

"Hmmm. I'd say any shade of blue. Your turn. Why did you move here?"

"My parents divotced shortly after I was born, so my dad took me with him to Texas. After 15 years, I wanted to know about Renee, so I asked him, and he said that I could live here until I graduate. Unless I want to stay here." I explained. I didn't miss the fact that his face fell a little, but lit right back up after I said that last part about me wanting to stay.

"Your turn. How long have you lived here, Edward? You told me earlier that you were adopted at 2, and that you lived with Carlisle ever since, but you never said where or how long…..?" I asked, crossing my legs.

"You're observant, now aren't you?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"I tend to do that occasionally." I said smugly.

"Well, I was in Chicago when my parents died and Carlisle adopted me. We stayed there for about 8 years, until Carlisle got sick of the city life. And miraculously, he was offered a job right here in Forks. So, I've lived here for about 6 years." He stated.

"You're 16?" I asked.

"It's your turn. Do you play any instruments, or sing?" Yeah, he really didn't see the guitar on its stand in the corner behind us.

I pointed to my deep dark blue acoustic guitar on the other side of my room. He nodded.

"How long have you been playing?"

"Your turn. So, are you sixteen or not?" I asked eagerly.

He chuckled, and nodded at the same time.

"So, how long have you played guitar?" he questioned, nodding his head toward my most prized possession.

"Well, I'm fifteen, and I've been playing since I was 8, so, 7 years." I said matter-of-factly

"Do you play anything?"

"I play the piano in fact." He said with a smirk on his lips.

"Then we should play together sometime, then." I suggested, gauging his reaction to my request.

"That would be wonderful. So, let's talk about what to do on our date." He suggested.

"I honestly have no idea. You?"

"I was hoping you didn't want to do anything in particular, because now I can surprise you." He said, grinning.

"Edward, I hate surprised! How 'bout we go bowling? Or a movie? Or dinner? Ooh I know-"

"Nope. I am going to surprise you, and that's final." He said, interrupting my rambling.

"Fine. You win. But, you have to promise me that you'll play something for me on the piano soon." I said sternly.

"Absolutely. And you on your guitar. Do you write music?" He asked, amused at my surrender.

"Yup. Do you? I hear a lot of pianists write their own music."

"As a matter of fact, I do. So, I'll play an original and you'll play an original. Deal?" He asked as he stook his hand out.

"Deal." I reached for his hand, and when our fingers touched, I felt that same spark every time we touched. I didn't pull away, but I did hesitate.

"Sorry…." He mumbled.

"I think you should go now, it's getting late, and my mom will be here any minute to check up on me." I saw him head towards the window grudgingly. "You know, I can just sneak you out the front door. You don't have to climb down that 'Son of a bitch branch'. I said, quoting his words.

He smiled and nodded.

"Okay, so go hide in my closet, and when my mom goes to her room, I'll make up an excuse like I forgot my key outside, and then you can go. Are you sure you can walk all the way back to your place?" I asked.

"Yeah, I actually don't live too far away from down here. I think I'll survive." He chuckled.

I heard footsteps as my mom came upstairs, and hastily shoved Edward into my closet. Just as the closet door shut, my door opened.

"Hi sweetie, what were you just doing?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously. I wasn't the best liar in town, but my mom wasn't the sharpest tool on the shed when she's about to go bed.

"I was just looking at outfits for tomorrow. I'm afraid I might get less sleep from the sound of the rain against my window." I lied.

She nodded, then yawned.

"Mom, I think I forgot my key on the porch, can I go get it?" I asked her as she was headed towards her room.

"Sure babe, just remember to lock the door." And with that, she shut her door.

I ran back into my room and opened my closet, only to have Edward fall out, and pushed us both to the hard wooden floor. Luckily, he reached his hands out to keep his weight off of me.

Of course, if anyone were to come in this moment, they would think the wrong thing.

I was on my back on the floor, while Edward was straddling me and his hands were beside my head, leaving his beautiful face only inches from mine. We were both leaning into each other until my mom screamed if I was alright from her room.

Edward jumped up off of me as I stood up and told her I just slipped. It could happen, being the klutz that I am. I heard her laugh to herself.

"Edward, don't talk and be as quiet as possible, okay? We need to get you out quickly." I explained, loving the word 'We'.

We both walked as softly as we could down the stairs to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school. Remember, 7:30. Sharp. Alice will kill you if your late. You can choose to drive us, or you can walk with us." I whispered frantically, worried that my mother was gonna run downstairs and bust us.

Edward sensed my paranoia, so he quickly agreed and walked out the door.

I sighed as I walked back into my room. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow that night.

_The afternoon before Edward and Bella's date_

Alice climbed through my window about 2 hours before my date tonight, which is at about 7:00 pm. Edward said that he'll pick me up. He never did tell me if we were walking or if he was driving…

"Bella, come on! I have the perfect outfit for you to wear!!" Alice squealed. How could she have the perfect outfit if even I didn't know where I was going tonight?

"I asked Edward when you were going to the restroom today about where you guys were going, so that I could dress you up. He hesitantly agreed, but I got to him." She said, reading my mind.

"Oh. Okay. Go ahead and let the torture begin." I said as I stripped to my underwear, closed my eyes, and stuck my arms out.

"Bella, relax. You make it sound like I'm about to shove Bamboo splinters up your fingernails. Tonight you have to be comfortable." Alice said.

I immediately relaxed and opened my eyes and put my hands down to my sides. Alice laid out a pair of dark, skinny jeans that bunched up at the ankle because it was so long, and a deep midnight blue T-shirt that had a V-neck that showed a reasonable amount of cleavage, some white vans, and left the room for me to change.

When I changed into the outfit, I found out that the jeans were pretty tight, but amazingly still comfortable. The shirt was very fitted, and was so short that if I moved my arms or torso at certain angles, my waist would appear.

When I was finished, I let Alice come in to do my hair and makeup.

She curled my hair and put in a loose side ponytail, and left a few strands to hang around my face. She put on very light amount of makeup stating "You need to show off you natural beauty!". She put on some brown mascara and lip gloss.

When she turned me around to look at her, I noticed that my guitar was missing.

"Alice, where's my guitar?" I asked, curious.

"I think your mom wanted to surprise you by getting it 'beautified'.

"Oh."

In the three days between Edwards 'escaped' into my room, and tonight, I happened to write a song, expressing my feelings toward Edward. I had to exaggerate them a little, because he's pretty much a stranger to me. I wanted to play it to him when he was gonna play the piano for me. I told Alice my plans, and she absolutely freaked out. She and I both know that I only write my songs when I'm extremely happy.

No matter how many times she begged, I refused to play it for her. I wanted Edward to be the first person, other than me, to hear it. I even went as far as making sure Renee wasn't home, and my windows were shut so that I could practice.

"Can you tell me even a little bit about my date tonight?? It's not fair that you know, when I don't even know how we're gonna get there!" I ranted.

"Chill, Bella. All I can tell you is that you're walking and it involves music. That's more than what I'm allowed to tell you already, now shut it, and come downstairs with me while we wait for Edward." Alice said. I knew I could get something out of her.

As soon as Alice finished what she was saying, I noticed that her left pinky twitched as her hand was placed on her hip. She noticed the direction of my eyes, and immediately started for the stairs. Hmmm. Some part of Alice always twitched when she was lying. No one else knew but me. Not even her mom knew about her little 'tell'.

If a part of her hand twitches, the lie is about something exciting. If a part of her head twitches, the lie is probably about something pretty awful. Alice knew that I knew when she lied, but she didn't know I knew about the specifics.

We walked downstairs and sat on the couch for about 5 minutes when the doorbell rang. I opened the door, revealing a Greek God holding a bouquet of beautiful white daisies. I gasped.

* * *

**Cliffie, Cliffie, Cliffie!! I know, I know! I haven't updated in a while, and I'm terribly sorry. I'm gonna try to really commit to this story starting.......NOW! **

**Anyways, who's excited to see NEW MOON, BABY!!!! I'm sooooooo excited!!!! Tell me if you're gonna see it in a review!! **

**Actually, I'd apreciate it if you would review in general...**

**I have another story!! It's called**

**'Screw Simplicity, This is the Real World!" Check it out!  
**

**-Hang**

***I called your boyfriend gay, and he hit me with his purse*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously-_

_We walked downstairs and sat on the couch for about 5 minutes when the doorbell rang. I opened the door, revealing a Greek God holding a bouquet of beautiful white daisies. I gasped.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

There standing in front of me with a crooked smile on his face was Edward Cullen.

_Edward Freaking Cullen_

I knew he was coming, but what I didn't know was how _good_ he was gonna look. He was wearing a pair of very dark wash jeans with a white button down shirt with the top two buttons undone under a black jacket. He looked so casually classy that I couldn't help but stare, before I was interrupted by Alice jumping up and down squealing, somehow standing right next to me.

I finally found words as I said, "Edward, you look great."

He smiled and said, "And you look gorgeous, as always."

I smiled and let him in. He and Alice sat on the couch while I went to get a vase for the beautiful white daisies. I stood in front of the kitchen counter looking at the flowers, trying to remember the flower's meaning.

And then it hit me.

White daisies represented purity and innocence. That's not the part that shocked me, however. They also represented-

"Loyal love," My mother, Renee finishing my thought. I turned to look at her, and was shocked at what I saw.

Renee had tears in her eyes.

"Mom, it's ok. I've only known him for a few days. Surely, he can't be telling me that he loves me," I said the last sentence more to myself than her as I started rubbing her back up and down reassuringly.

"Sweetie, I saw the way he looked at you when you opened the door. It was the same look your dad gave me when we first met. Pure love," Renee explained. She was looking at me now, and she had stopped crying.

"Now, why don't you go on your date, sweetie, and have fun. Don't let your old mommy ruin your night." With that, she walked upstairs after giving Edward a last smile.

I walked over to Edward and he stood up. I said goodbye to Alice and together, we Edward and I walked out the front door, right after I grabbed my black jacket, seeing as it was Forks and freezing cold, and into the chilly night air.

"Where to, Mr. Cullen?" I asked while looking up at the night sky. A good thing about Forks was that you could always see the stars at night.

"This way, Milady." I giggled at his nickname for me as I took his arm and we walked on the sidewalk.

"Can you tell me where we're going now?" I asked after a comfortable silence passed.

"No. You're gonna wait until we get there." Edward replied, still looking straight ahead.

"Fine. How long until we get there?" I asked. I was just happy that Alice let me wear sneakers instead of those deathtraps called heels. Then again, she did know where I was going before me.

"Are you tired already? Very well, then," He said. Then he abruptly dropped my arm as he picked me up effortlessly, bridal style.

I thrashed and pleaded he put me down, but he denied every attempt of me getting out of his arms, stating that 'You _said_ you were tired'. I eventually gave up and snuggled against his shoulder, secretly smelling him. He smelled like honey and lilac.

"You getting comfortable down there?" He asked while looking deep into my eyes. His jade eyes trapped me, unable to speak. Eventually, I realized that I hadn't answered him yet.

"Very. Who knew you were so comfortable?" I said while snuggling up even more into his shoulder. His body shook with laughter.

"We're here," He said so softly, that I wouldn't have been able to tell if he was saying anything if I wasn't being carried by him.

I didn't realize where we were going while he was carrying me, so I was completely surprised when he put me down in front of a beautiful meadow surrounded by trees that had a red blanket laid down in the center with a picnic basket on top.

"Do you like it? I come here to think and nobody knows where this is but you," He said, looking at me with hope shining in those beautiful green pools of his.

"I love it!" I said, running up to hug him tightly. When we released each other, we sat down on the blanket and opened the basket.

"I brought my famous mushroom ravioli, and for desert, some strawberries dipped in chocolate," Edward said as he pulled out two plates of delicious looking food, along with two forks.

"And to drink, I didn't think you'd like wine, so instead I just brought some sparkling cider," He stated, pulling out two wine glasses and a bottle of sparkling cider. He poured the bubbly liquid into the cups and offered me one. I took it gratefully, and took a sip. Once I finished, I put it on top of the basket.

"You cook? Well, I'm impressed, Cullen," I said.

"Of course I do! I wasn't going to order takeout on my first date. That would've been incredibly weird," Edward explained. Then it dawned on me that I was his first date.

"You've never been on a date?" I asked, shocked.

"No," He said, shaking his head.

"I thought that you went out with Lauren, a few months back…" I said, confused.

"Lauren is delusional. Even though she tells everybody that we're dating, we really aren't. She disgusts me. Literally. Once she wrapped her arms around me, said something sickening into my ear, and I ran into the bathroom to puke. I hope that didn't gross you out," He said the last part while looking at me frantically.

When I finished processing what he just said, I started laughing. When I stopped laughing, I looked at him and realized he had just seen me laugh out loud. He was smiling and looking at me with an expression I've never seen anyone give me before. Love. Either that, or somewhere in between pride and amusement.

I decided to shrug it off and analyze it later.

"Well, then I am honored to be your first date. And if it makes you feel any better, you're my first date, too. Though that really isn't surprising," I said. I really was happy that I was his first date, but I didn't want to seem desperate.

"What do you mean 'isn't surprising'?" He asked curious.

"Well… Look at me. I'm boring and plain. Then look at you," I confessed shyly.

"Bella, look at me," He said while cupping my chin to look at him," you are beautiful. Don't ever think that you aren't just because those other girls plaster makeup on their faces or have silicone drilled into their bodies. Your beauty is real and genuine. Promise me that you'll never think that you aren't beautiful ever again," He finished looking at me with those emerald eyes that were so soft and sincere, I probably would've done anything for him right then and there.

"No guarantees. But I will try. Now moving on, where are those strawberries?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. It worked. He flashed me my favorite smile and let go of my face. He reached inside the basket carefully, as to not spill the glasses of sparkling cider. He pulled out some Tupperware full of strawberries and another one with what seemed like melted chocolate out.

"How is that melted?" I asked.

He smiled sheepishly and pulled out something that looked like a hot plate, only less intense and said, "This has been keeping it warm."

We opened both containers and reached for a strawberry. We both wanted them plain.

I swear to god, Edward just killed these pair of panties right now.

Watching him put his lips to that piece of fruit and bite down on it while strawberry juice drip down his chin made me want to ravage him with my mouth right then and there.

Then I decided that revenge was in order.

I put a strawberry up to my lips slowly and bit down as sensually as possible. Apparently it worked, because Edward was looking at me with such hooded eyes that I thought he was going to attack. And just for the fun of it, I moaned.

Yes, I freaking _moaned._

After about 6 strawberries of each other teasing one another, we decided we were full. Neither of us even touched the chocolate.

As I was getting up, Edward stopped me.

"This date isn't over yet, missy," Edward chastised while I sat back down. I looked at him, confused as to what he was talking about. Did he want to talk some more?

Edward interrupted my thought process as he got up and walked over to the trees and disappeared. So he was just going to leave me here alone?

Edward walked back out with two items that just about melted my heart.

A battery-operated keyboard and my guitar.

I smiled widely and ran over to him to carry my guitar, since it seemed he was having some trouble.

"Alice happened to mention that you wrote me a song and that no one, not even Renee has heard it. Is this correct?" He asked with a hint of cockiness to his expression. I nodded as my infamous blush took over.

"Well, it seems as I have composed something for you as well. I hope you don't mind that I took your guitar. I asked your mom over the phone if she could take it while we were in school and to bring it over to my house for me to hide in the bush over there. She also brought your sheet music, incase you either didn't want to play that particular song, or if you haven't memorized it just in case," He explained. I just smiled back.

"Ladies first?" He asked apprehensively. I laughed a little and picked up my guitar. Since he was so good at making me lose my focus, I grabbed the sheet of music, also.

As I strummed the first few chords, I saw that he was giving me his full attention.

Then I saw his eyes light up when I started to sing.

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
let it take me where it wants to go  
till you open the door theres so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was tryin to fly  
but I couldnt find wings  
but you came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
you make me crazier crazier  
feels like im falling  
and I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier crazier crazier_

_You lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
you make me crazier crazier  
feels like im falling  
and I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier crazier crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you made life your own  
every sky was your own kind of blue  
and I wanted to know how that would feel  
and you made it so real  
you showed me something that I couldn't see  
you opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
you make me crazier crazier  
feels like im falling  
and I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier crazier crazier_

_ohhhhh_

_Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
you make me crazier crazier  
feels like im falling  
and I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier crazier crazier  
crazier crazier_

When I looked up, he was smiling like, well, like an idiot.

An ecstatic idiot.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked cautiously. What if he thought it was stalkerish?

"I absolutely loved it. I'm glad you wrote that for me. Actually, I'm very well about to burst from happiness, as cheesy as that sounds," He said. He still hasn't stopped smiling.

He then picked up his keyboard and started playing. I felt my heart melt, again, when he started singing.

_Oh, this is the start of something good  
don't you agree?  
I, haven't felt like this in so many moons  
you know what I mean  
And we can build through this destruction  
as we are standing on our feet_

_So, since you wanna be with me  
You'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
And I, all I really want is you  
you to stick around  
I'll see you everyday  
But you have to follow through  
You have to follow through  
_

_These reeling emotions they just keep me alive  
They keep me in tune  
Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire  
This is for you  
Am I too obvious to preach it  
You're so hypnotic on my heart  
_

_So, since you wanna be with me  
You'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
And I, all I really want is you  
you to stick around  
I'll see you everyday  
But you have to follow through  
You have to follow through  
_

_The words you say to me are unlike anything  
That's ever been said  
oh what you do to me is unlike anything  
That's ever been  
Am I too obvious to preach it?  
You're so hypnotic on my heart  
_

_So since you wanna be with me  
You'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
And I, all I really want is you  
you to stick around  
I'll see you everyday  
_

_So since you wanna be with me  
You'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
And I, all I really want is you  
you to stick around  
I'll see you everyday  
But you have to follow through  
You have to follow through  
You're gonna have to follow  
_

_Oh, this is the start of something good  
don't you agree?_

He finished, and now it was my turn to smile like an idiot.

After we packed everything up, I started to carry it with me, but Edward insisted on leaving it there.

This time he didn't carry me home, but I really didn't mind. We walked in a comfortable silence until I asked the big question.

"When should we go out again?" I asked.

"Well, I was gonna ask you. How about we go on a group date? With you, Rose and Alice? I have some friends that I have been meaning to introduce them to. What do you say?" He proposed. I thought it was a pretty good idea. I wondered who his friends were.

"Sure, that sounds great. Where should we go?" I asked. I knew that Alice was up for anything, but Rose would be upset and grumpy just from the blind date alone, so I needed to soften her up with my cookies from scratch first.

"How about we go to the bar in Port Angeles? Saturday nights are teen's night, so there'll be pool, virgin drinks, karaoke, and darts and all that good stuff. I think it was called Eclipse," Edward asked. It sounded like a good idea, but I would need to make sure my girls were up to it first.

"I'll talk to the girls about it," I said. By now we had reached my porch, and I could see and hear Alice climbing into my window already.

Obviously Edward did too since he was looking at the tree between our houses where a certain pixie was climbing into my room.

"Either I'm going crazy or Tinkerbelle is climbing through your window. Wait a minute, is that Alice??" Edward asked as he started squinting to see if it really was her. I started laughing when all of a sudden, Alice stopped mid-branch and started waving to us. I heard Edward join me laughing as Alice finished her mission and jumped into my room.

"Anyways…So I'll see you in school on tomorrow?" I asked, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Of course. In fact, would you and Alice like a ride? I can bring my friend Jasper." He asked. I loved how he so a gentlemanly enough to offer Alice some entertainment.

"I think she'd like that. Both of us would like that very much," I stated.

"Well, goodnight," He said. I couldn't help but notice that he was leaning closer. I was, sadly, very strict on the 'No kiss on the first date' rule.

"Goodnight," I said.

_Screw the rule_

I leaned up on my toes and pressed my lips to his. He leaned down so that I wasn't on my toes, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. As soon as our lips met, the usual jolt of electricity between us intensified. Our lips were moving softly with each other. It was like they fit perfectly together. We pulled back and instantly, a smile was on both of our faces. His cheeks were a little flushed, and that just made him even more God-like. I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, said goodnight and walked inside.

As soon as I closed the door, I leaned back against it, dazed. I almost forgot about my mom and Alice until they both started jumping up and down squealing.

Then they started throwing questions at me. To all of their questions, I just answered with a 'Fine' or a 'Good' since I was still dazed from the kiss. My first kiss. With Edward Cullen.

_My first kiss was with Edward Cullen._

_On our first date._

_Take that, Lauren._

I was still dazed as I took a shower and fell asleep dreaming about bronze hair and green eyes.

* * *

**Well, going through spell check for the song lyrics were a bitch, but I did it for my _oh-so-many_ fans --Notice the sarcasm ;) **

**No, really, thank you for reading this story, and PLEASE check out my other one, too!**

***Cough cough* 'Screw Simplicity, This is the Real World!' *Cough cough*  
**

**The songs used were 'Crazier' By Taylor Swift and 'Follow Through' By Gavin DeGraw**

**Yes, I realize that they didn't write the songs, but let's just pretend they do for this story. I plan to have a lot of music involved in this plot.**

**I'm working on both of my stories at the same time, so please forgive me if I accidentally make a mistake or something!!**

**Review please!!**

**-Hang  
**

***I called your boyfriend gay, and he hit me with his purse***

***I called your boyfriend gay, and he hit me with his purse***


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

When my alarm went off, I was already wide awake. I woke up half an hour earlier, so I decided to get ready. I was just getting out of the shower when my alarm went off.

I decided on wearing some dark wash skinny jeans, a midnight blue over-the-shoulder shirt that bunched at the bottom that could actually be used as a dress, and some matching flats. I didn't bother with my hair, since the rain and the humidity would ruin it anyways, so I just threw it into a quick ponytail.

I guess Alice had seen me get ready through my curtains, because soon I heard her knock.

"Hey! Cute outfit by the way. Why are you up so early? Oh, and you didn't even bother telling me exactly what happened last night, so since we have so much time left…." Alice said as she jumped into my window and sat on my bed, motioning me to explain.

After 20 minutes and a fully detailed recap later, we heard a car honking outside. Alice was beyond excited to meet Jasper, so she immediately sprang up and headed downstairs while I got my bag and soon followed.

Just as my feet touched the floor, the doorbell rang.

When I opened the door, I wasn't greeted with Edward's famous crooked grin, but with a friendly smile on a very handsome guy with honey-blonde hair and striking blue eyes, whom I assumed was Jasper. In minutes, Alice was beside me, practically drooling at the fine specimen in front of us. The feeling was mutual, as Jasper seemed to be pleased at what he saw beside me. I broke the awkward silence first.

"Hi, you must be Jasper. I'm Bella," I reached out to shake his hand, but his voice beat me to it.

"Actually, I'm Edward, I just fell into the toxic waste dump downtown again," He said with such a stern and serious face, that Alice and I were soon doubled over, laughing.

Edward seemed to be curious at the sight of Alice and I laughing, as he was standing next to Jasper as I started breathing again.

"Yes, I am Jasper, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Bella, but it is a shame that even a toxic waste dump can't fix Edward's face. Scientists are looking into it as we speak this very moment, though, so no worries," Jasper said, and soon Alice and I were panting again as Edward stood, clearly not enjoying Jasper's humor as much as Alice and I were.

Edward punched Jasper's arm, only to have Jasper mock an agonizing pain. Soon, we were in the shiny silver car that I had yet to remember the name, headed to school,

I was in front beside Edward while Alice and Jasper were in the back.

"Hey, Edward, I like your friend. He's funny," Alice said, not even looking at Edward.

"Whoop de freaking doo," Edward murmured. I giggled at his maturity and reached across to hold Edward's hand. Thank god he got an automatic.

"Aww, are you jealous of Jasper's ability to make us laugh, Edward?" I asked, trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"Pfffft, no…." Edward said sheepishly, unaware that I had heard him until now.

I didn't get a chance to reply to that because we had just arrived at school.

Soon, we were headed our separate ways, and Alice was talking animatedly about Jasper.

I learned that Jasper was born in Texas, and had just recently moved here with his mom, Marie, and his sister, Jane. He was turning 16 in a month, and the only reason that we haven't seen him around was because he was always talking to teachers about assignments he needed to work on at home, which is why we haven't seen him outside of school, either.

Alice finally shut up as we reached our first class. By lunch, everyone was already talking about us, and why we were hanging out with Edward and his new best friend. `

Some girls gave us envying looks, while other's just scowled and walked in the other direction.

Lunch was great. Alice, Rose, and I sat with Edward and Jasper, although I knew Rose felt like a fifth wheel, we needed to talk about our triple date. We decided that since it was Monday, we'd go on Saturday. Edward drove us home, Rose included, and soon us girls were cooking dinner for four, considering they invited themselves, although Renee loved them both, so we knew she wouldn't mind. After dinner was done, Rose headed home on her bike while Alice and I headed upstairs where Alice would be going home.

It was finally Saturday, and Alice, Rose, and I were getting ready for our triple date with the boys.

Rose was wearing a blood red strapless skin hugging top that showed a little sliver of skin at her waist with some red Stiletto heels and black skinny jeans. Alice was wearing a black sweater thing that had long sleeves, but stopped right before her belly button, black strappy heels, and black skinny jeans. I decided on a green halter top that had such a deep neckline, Alice had to actually _tape_ my boobs! The rest of my outfit consisted of white skinny jeans and some green flats that matched the 'boobular' top.

The doorbell rang, and I stood up to get open the door, only to have Alice yank me down again. Apparently, we were supposed to walk down the stairs while Renne questions their intentions with us. We walked upstairs, touched up on our make up, then waited for our cue. I felt like a model, posing for pictures or walking down a runway while waiting for Renee to call us.

"Girls, your dates are here!" My mom called. Alice walked down first, Rose second, and last but probably least, me.

Jasper and Edward looked amazing as usual, both wearing button down shirts, but Edward was wearing brown with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and Jasper was wearing grey with a leather jacket over. Next to them was a very built guy who I assumed was Emmett.

He was wearing a simple fitted white V-neck shirt underneath a black jacket. He was smiling as Rose walked in front of him, and I saw that he had dimples. He had curly short black brown hair and when I said he was built, I meant it. He could probably lift all three girls with only one arm, and then some.

I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist and his warm breath in my ear as he said,

"You look stunning tonight. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to keep my arm around you in case some perverts try to snatch you up tonight,"

Though I didn't say it, I was _very _okay with that. When we stepped outside, there was a _huge_ red Jeep on my driveway. Us girls were standing next to each other, gaping.

The guys chuckled as I reached out to my left to close Alice's mouth, while Rose reached out to her right to do the same thing while Alice reached both her arms out to close both our mouths, just like what Alice and I did when we first saw Edward driving.

When we stepped in front of it, I was contemplating how to get up there when Edward lifted me up effortlessly with his arm around my waist.

"I told you, I'd keep my arm around you," He said, sliding in next to me and very lightly scooting me in to let Alice and Jasper in while Rose sat in the front with Emmett. All the way to Eclipse, we learned about Emmett, or at least Alice, Rose, and I did.

He was home schooled by his 2 older sisters Heidi and Jessica and his mom. He was 17, the oldest out of all 6 of us, so he was of course, driving with no worry. He's lived here since he was 12, when he moved here from Alaska.

We walked into the bar without trouble, considering it was Teen's night. It was nice, for a bar. Honestly, it looked like a diner without the booths. There was music playing, and there were teens grinding on the dance floor, probably trying to dance. We got a table ad each of us ordered a drink. Soon, after we ordered, Rose and Emmett went off to dance.

"I think they look good together," Alice said sincerely.

"Actually I only have one thing on my mind right now and I think Edward will agree with me," Jasper said, looking directly at Alice, then Edward, and soon, we were all dancing to the beat of _'Somebody Told Me' by The Killers_.

I was trying to dance, anyways. I didn't know exactly what to do until Edward put his arms around me with my back against his chest and we moved to the beat of the music. Eventually, it faded into _'Meet Me Halfway' by The Black Eyed Peas. _

The beat and tempo was slower, but neither Edward or I slowed down much. I turned around and stared directly into his eyes as he stared down at me. We moved to the beat, but added in our own flare every so often. For example, he would spin me out, or I would slowly walk around him, running my hand from one shoulder to the other sensually.

When the song ended, we went to our table, seeing as the waiter had just put our food down. After we finished, all 6 of us made small talk as if it were the most natural thing in the world, all the while, my hand was in Edward's. He played with my fingers while our closest friends talked animatedly about the past. Edward and I excused ourselves to go play some darts.

"I've never played darts before," I admitted.

"I have. Here, let me show you," Edward said, looking a little too smug as he walked over to me and put his right arm over mine. He put the dart in my hand and held it softly. His other hand was wrapped around my stomach and my left arm was laying restlessly on his.

"Now, when you bring your arm back, don't arch it, then push forward, and…." He explained, while I was barely listening because of how close he was and how freaking' perfect his voice sounded. Then, to my amazement, we hit the Bull's Eye.

"Oh my gosh! My first throw and I hit the Bull's Eye! All thanks to you," I said, as I turned around, wrapped my arms around his neck, and chastely kissed him on his perfect lips.

"I wasn't done kissing you, missy. Don't make me come down there," He scolded playfully before leaning down to press his lips against mine.

As our mouths moved together, his tongue was begging for entry as it traced my bottom lips countless times. I finally gave in, opening my mouth as his tongue invaded it's newly discovered territory. Our full blown make out session ended as Emmett screamed,

"WOO-HOO! Eddie's finally growing some b-OW! Rosie, what was that for?!" I smiled at Rose before smirking at Emmett, who was rubbing the back of his head in pain. I mouthed her a 'Thanks' before kissing Edward one last time before we continued our game, all the while Edward had his arms around me just like before, and me ignoring almost everything he said as I melted into his touch and his velvet voice.

"Bella? Sweetheart, did you hear me?" Edward asked. I was so caught up in his voice, I didn't hear what he had just said. I mumbled an apology while my cheeks flamed with guilt at being caught,

He chuckled and said, "I asked if you were ready to leave. I guess my voice is just to alluring for you," Edward joked, lowering his voice for that last sentence as I giggled and pulled his hand towards the exit.

The car ride home was very….amusing. Emmett evidently love to sing, as he sang along to every song that played on the radio. I have never been so thankful for commercials in my entire life. To say that he was bad would be two steps up.

As we reached my house, Alice and I stepped out, carefully might I add, and gave our boyfriends a kiss before we headed up the front porch steps. Emmett was dropping Rose off at her house down the street, and the guys were all crashing at Jasper's empty house for the night.

Luckily, Renee wasn't very curious about the date, so we just told her that it was Teen's night so there was no alcohol, and headed upstairs for the night. Alice was sleeping over, though it really didn't matter, since she could just climb her way home. We were both pretty exhausted, so we just fell on my bed, not even bothering to change or take off our makeup.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, guys!!**

**I promised a chapter, and I'm just happy I put **_**something**_** up, but this is the first of MANY to come over the next….**

**I think about two weeks, so hopefully I'll get 3-4 chapters up within that time period. **

**OMG IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE (In the Eastern Time zone, anyways….) **

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter, because I know I did! **

**I just LOVE the dart scene when Edward puts his arm around her…. **

***Stares off into the middle-east daydreaming***

**-Hang**

***I called your boyfriend gay, and he hit me with his purse*  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I own nothing Twilight related and all rights go to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**BPOV**

Something was wrong. Like, chill crawling up your spine wrong. And the worse part? It involved Edward. Recently, he's been a little distant. Well, recently as in this morning. When he came by to pick Alice and I up, his eyes looked conflicted. He didn't speak the whole way to school.

Jasper knew what was going on, but refused to tell us anything. Every time we would ask him for even a hint, he would change the subject or sternly tell us that it wasn't his place to tell. At lunch, Edward said he had to talk to the office. I was worried as hell, and Alice took notice. She tried repeatedly to cheer me up or reassure me that everything was ok, but I knew she wanted to know exactly what was going on as well. It had to be something big and incredibly important if Jasper wouldn't tell her.

I was really starting to worry.

_What if he wanted to break up?_

I knew I wasn't amazingly gorgeous, but he told me himself that I was beautiful. I guess I just never considered the fact that he could've been lying this whole time.

Because he was quiet, I was too. While he was dealing with whatever it was, I was trying to figure out what was upsetting him. It wasn't until Alice had asked me why I was caring so much, that I began to question myself.

_Why _was _I caring so much? They're his problems, not mine._

I was startled as realization dawned on me as to why I cared so much. Why I wanted to help him, comfort him, get him out of the funk he was in.

I loved him.

I, Isabella Swan, loved Edward Cullen.

It still didn't answer my question; why was he so upset?

I decided to keep my love for him a secret. What if he didn't love me back? Tears sprung to my eyes, but I blinked them away, remembering the bouquet of flowers he had given me on our first date. I smiled as I realized that the flowers represented loyal love.

The smile on my face faded when Edward walked into biology looking stressed. I tried to give him some space and scooted to the very edge of my seat.

"Do you mind if we walk to your house instead of me driving? Jasper wants to take Alice somewhere," He whispered into my ear. I was so entranced by his voice and his breath down my neck that I could only nod.

By the end of the day, I couldn't decide whether to be ecstatic that this was my chance to tell him I loved him, or terrified at the feeling that something disastrous was going to happen.

I met Edward at the tree, and I was positive that something completely horrible was about to happen.

Edward kept looking straight forward the whole walk home. When I couldn't stand it anymore, I reached for his hand. As I firmly grasped his warm hand in mine, intertwining our fingers, I swear I could see a tears forming in his eyes. I loosened my grip, but Edward just gripped it tighter. I saw his lips twitch every time he did this.

When we finally reached my driveway, Edward looked at me.

"Do you mind if we go far a walk?" He asked. I could see the pain and apprehension in his eyes as well as I could hear it in his voice. I nodded.

When we were just about 2 blocks away from my house, Edward stopped and faced me.

Then, with dead eyes he said,

"Bella, I'm leaving."

Surely he must be joking? I just realized that I love him and all of a sudden, Fate takes him away? I could feel tears pricking the back of my eyes that always came with the familiar feeling of tightening in my chest.

_No. I will _not _show weakness. Not yet, anyway._

"What—how—where—bu—" I could barely get the words out. He seemed to understand what I was trying to say and continued.

"Carlisle was offered a position in Chicago. We leave tomorrow morning. Today was my last day."

I finally let the tears fall down my cheeks as it finally sunk in.

_He was moving. To Chicago. Away from me._

"Y-you're mo-moving to Chi-Chicag-go," It wasn't a question. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was tearing up, also.

"Yes. Bella, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but—"

"You've _known all along_ and you didn't _tell me_?!" I shrieked. Surely, he wouldn't have asked me out if he knew all along that he was just going to leave!

"I didn't think this relationship would go exactly like I dreamed," Edward said, confusing me completely.

"What do you mean 'go exactly like I dreamed'?" I asked, praying to all the deities up there that he didn't mean 'wouldn't'.

"I meant…Bella, the night of the party, the moment I saw that filthy, disgusting, peace of," He cleared his throat. Always the gentleman, not swearing in front of a lady", approach you, I wanted to tear him limb from limb. I don't know what came over me, but all of a sudden, I was walking towards you, only to realize after I pretty much dragged you outside that-that you were-_are_ the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. And I didn't even know your name. I prayed I would see you again, and lucky me, I did. I was hoping that I could stay away from you, knowing that with my father's job, I could only break your heart. I tried desperately to find a flaw. But I couldn't. I still can't. You're beautiful, smart, witty, everything I've ever dreamed of. And that's why, Isabella Swan, that I have fallen in love with you at the worst possible time." Edward finished, letting a tear fall down his beautiful face.

"But, I will never regret falling in love with you. I will only ever regret telling you the day that I tell you I'm leaving." Edward said.

I was stunned. He _loved _me. Edward Cullen loves me!

But he's leaving. Tomorrow.

Damn you, fate.

As I looked into his blazing emerald eyes, I immediately recognized the vast amount of love behind them, and realized that I had never told him I loved him back.

"Edward, I love you, too," I chuckled ", and I guess it's true. Love works in cruel ways. Us confessing our love for each other the night you move across the country,"

I couldn't help the streams of tears from rolling down my cheeks, but Edward couldn't seem to, either.

I looked up into those warm pools of jade with blurred vision and crashed into his arms, not truly believing that he was leaving me. Although, I knew he didn't have a say in anything, I couldn't help but feel like he didn't want me.

He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, holding me close as if that would solve all of our problems. I gripped him just as fiercely, wanting to believe that the stronger I held onto him, the later he'd leave.

I couldn't tell how long we stayed like that; locked in a loving embrace, crying our eyes out from our impending separation. It could've been minutes or it could've been hours. I really didn't pay attention.

Eventually, we both pulled back. My arms were stiff and my knees were sore, but the ache in my chest and the tightness in my throat overpowered any pain, numbing me. Edward seemed to see my distress as I stood helplessly in front of him, my body refusing to move.

He picked me up bridal style and headed to my house just two blocks down the road. My arms automatically wrapped themselves around his neck as I leaned into his shoulder, inhaling his scent for most likely, the last time.

* * *

**I know, I know! Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but I've been really busy lately!**

**My mom left to go to Vietnam to visit my grandmother, and I've been having to cook and clean for the past two weeks. Plus, I have to help out at the Nail Salon (My parents own a Nail Salon) **

**I really will TRY to write more often, but....no guarantees, sorry!**

**Oh! And I have a poll on my profile that I would REALLY like for you guys to check out! Thanks!!**

**Hang**


End file.
